


Coming Out

by F_Ball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: Late at night, Chase has a talk with Omi





	Coming Out

Omi yawned, as he woke up in the middle of the night, to get a glass of water. All of the other Monks were sleeping. Omi was the only one awake. 

"Oh, I am feeling most thirsty." Omi said, as he rubbed his eye, and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water, and took a few sips. He then heard a voice call him. 

"Hello, little one." Omi turned, and saw Chase Young was leaning against the table, with his arms crossed. Omi dropped his glass of water, for some reason though, his glass of water didn't break. He immediately got into a fighting stance, with an angry glare, at how Chase didn't bother to get into an fighting stance. 

"Chase Young! Prepare a humiliating defeat!" He whispered shouted, as he didn't want to awake the others. He knew, he could take down Chase in his own home, without his friends. Chase just smirked, or smiled, Omi couldn't tell. Chase stood straight, and turned towards Omi. 

"Relax, little one. I did not come here to fight. Merely to talk." Chase said, speaking in a calm, soft voice. Omi glared harder at him, as he knew Chase wouldn't just stop by just to talk. 

"Ha! I will not fall for your trickery, Chase Young!" He said. Chase closed his eyes, and sighed. He knew Omi wasn't going to believe him. Chase held his hands up, as a sign that he meant no harm. 

"Omi, I know you don't trust me, but please, I wouldn't lie about something like this." Chase said. Omi slowly got out of his fighting stance. 

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked. 

"You have my word." Chase said. Omi finally got completely out of his fighting stance, and sighed. 

"What is it that you want?" Omi asked. Chase motioned towards the table, he originally leaned against. 

"I believe we may need to sit down for this." He said. Omi looked confused, but did what Chase said. Omi took a seat on a chair, as did Chase. Omi glared at Chase, as he did so. 

"So..., May I ask why you are here?" Omi asked. Chase sighed. 

"I needed to talk to... someone." Chase said. Omi looked confused. 

"Okay... about?" Chase looked away, and fiddled with his hands. 

"Omi, I want you to know something... I'm gay." Chase said. Omi looked confused. He didn't know what that word meant. he heard Kimiko mention it a few times to her friends. he would ask her what it meant, but Kimiko would immediately change the subject. 

"Um... What does that word mean?" Omi asked. Chase chuckled, and smiled kindly at Omi. 

"It means I am attracted to the same sex." Chase said. Omi nodded his head, now understanding. 

"I see. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Omi asked. Chase's smile dropped, and he looked down at the table. 

"There is one more thing I wanted to talk about." Chase said. Omi raised an eyebrow. 

"What is it?" Omi asked. Chase turned away, shaking his head. 

"Omi, if I tell you, it must stay our secret. You cannot tell anyone." Chase said. Omi saw how much this bothered him, but nodded his head. 

"You have my word as a Xiaolin Monk." Omi said. Chase smiled again, and sighed. 

"Omi, I am in a relationship... with Master Monk Guan." Chase said softly. Omi's eyes widened, at what Chase just said. 

"You mean the world famous Master Monk Guan!? Your former friend?!" Omi wished he could shout, but he still didn't want to wake his friends.

"Yes, him." Chase said, as he nodded his head. 

"You two are together?" He asked. Chase nodded his head some more. 

"Yes, Omi. We are." Chase said. Omi then thought of something. 

"Does this mean, now that you two are together, you will give up evil for good?" Omi asked excitedly. Chase sighed, as he knew Omi was going to bring it up eventually. 

"Omi.. I am still trying to figure that out. It took me awhile to figure out my feelings for Guan. This might take longer." Chase said. Omi looked sad, at how Chase was still uncertain of his alliance. 

"I understand." Omi said. Chase smiled. 

"Thank you for this talk, little one." Chase said. Omi smiled. Chase then walked out of the Kitchen, without saying another word, but smiled the whole way. Omi looked confused, but considering it was Chase Young he wasn't surprised. He was just happy Chase found someone. He put the glass that he dropped earlier in the sink, and went back to bed.

Chase smiled as he walked through the temple grounds, that he finally told someone about him and Guan. Little did Chase and Omi know, two figures were standing outside one of the temples, talking. 

"I can't believe he told Omi! You think he's going to come out to any of the other monks?" Dojo asked, as he sat on Master Fung's shoulders. 

"Patience, Dojo. We know Guan accidentally came out to Kimiko in a way. But give them time. They will decide when the time is right." Master Fung said, as he watch Chase finally leave.

"You know your going to have to have a conversation with the two love birds someday, right?" Dojo asked. Master Fung nodded his head. 

"I am aware of this. For now, let's just leave them be." Master Fung said. That was the end of the conversation, as they watched the sky. Master Fung knew Dojo was right, though. He would need to talk to the Heylin prince and Monk. someday.


End file.
